In industrial and agricultural applications, overhead suspended fans can be subject to water damage from water streams used to wash interior building surfaces or equipment, from roof leakage, or from other water streams which may impinge on the fan housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,702, issued on Jun. 3, 1986, for WATERPROOF FAN, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses upper and lower seals on a canopy which covers electrical wiring, electrical controls and the entrance to the rotatable motor housing for the fan. While the patented water protected fans have been a substantial success, the present invention relates to an improvement thereof.